


So Show Me Family, All The Blood That I Would Bleed.

by BeesKneesandNoodles



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub is Raziel, Crowley is Raphael, M/M, Other, i will punch my screen, if i get another pop up for sibling incest, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKneesandNoodles/pseuds/BeesKneesandNoodles
Summary: Also known as, two tales of siblings, love, and forgiveness.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	So Show Me Family, All The Blood That I Would Bleed.

#  **Tale One- Raziel and Raphael**

Raziel was a young, loving angel. God’s voice, The Lightning Barer, the youngest Archangel, six beautiful seraph wings declared that she was the highest of the high, above Lucifer and Metatron despite her being so young. She was creative, too. Clever and witty. She had a friend within the Archangels, however, the Starmaker. Raphael seemed stern and rude at first, but when you looked past that, you find someone quite… nice. Loveable and sweet. Raziel and a young Principality had both learned this. Both were members of Lucifer’s little rebellion, Raphael for his love of humanity and Raziel for moral reasons- “You can’t kill kids!” She’d proclaim to the group, distraught that in the end, all would die- even the children. The two were best friends and siblings.

Raphael was a rude, arrogant, musical creature that many dismissed. He headed up the hierarchy of Healers (his name means God Heals- how could he not?) and fell fourth in the lineup of archangels, superseded by, in descending order, Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael. He was a healer, not a fighter, and thus could only block and defend or whack you over his head with his caduceus.

Then came the fall.

Both changed. Raziel fell second to Lucifer but did not claim a name until she took on the spirit of gluttony. She realized her gender and cut her now-black curls, becoming Ba’al Zebub then Beelzebub.

Shortly after falling, Raphael claimed the name of Crawley- and almost not by choice. He had broken every bone in his fall, and all he could do was move in his snake form. Ba’al Zebub cared for him until he could care for himself, then assigned him to earth as a final favor for all he had done for them in heaven.

Beelzebub would come to be Satan’s right hand and Lord of Hell, tasked with setting Armageddon into motion.

Crowley would come to fall in love with an angel and stop Armageddon with the help of a said angel and the antichrist.

Then Beelzebub tried to kill Crowley and it all fell apart.

Beelzebub had been embarrassed in front of all of hell by the one person they thought they could trust and Crowley had been betrayed by his only friend in all of hell. Beelzebub was attacked by a group of demons and injured, and in a way, that was their brother’s fault.

Eventually, a year after armagedidn’t, the two met in a park by chance.

_ Get a load of this trainwreck! _

The lightning bug approached and when Crowley didn’t attack, they took a seat on the bench.

_ His hair’s a mess and he doesn’t know who he is yet! _

They watched the sunset like that before Beelzebub began crying silently.

_ But little do we know _

Crowley pulled them close.

_ The stars welcome him, _

“I’m  _ sorry _ ,” they choked out, clutching on to his leather jacket.

_ With open arms. _

“I know, little bee. _ I forgive you. _ ” He breathed in return, stroking their hair.

_ Time is… _

The two siblings looked up to their work.

_ Slowly…. _

“I wish this could have all gone differently, little bee.” Bee looked over, their soft blue eyes exactly the same as they had been in heaven. Forgiving, loving.

_ Tracing his face, _

“I know, starboy. Just don’t ever leave me like that again.” Crowley nodded, pulling Beelzebub close. No one would separate the siblings ever again.

_ But strangely he feels at home in this place. _

#  **Tale Two- Gabriel and Aziraphale.**

Gabriel was God’s favorite. The golden messenger, a stubborn and faithful soul. He hadn’t always hated Aziraphale. In fact, before he was assigned to earth, Aziraphale had been his favorite Principality. Short and soft, yet unexpectedly capable in combat. The angel was like the seraph’s brother, oft coming to him for advice and looking up to him.

Aziraphale was a warrior for God. The only other angel to hold a dove as his symbol, the other being Gabriel. The gatekeeper of the east. He hadn’t always been afraid of Gabriel. He once looked up to Gabriel as his brother, a fellow dove. But when he was assigned to earth, he suddenly had a wealth of freedom that wasn’t afforded to his brother and things changed. Gabriel became jealous and envious, cutting himself off from Aziraphale to avoid this feeling growing and causing him to Fall.

When he returned to Aziraphale before Armageddon, that feeling struck again.

Jealousy. Jealousy that Aziraphale was allowed the freedom to eat, to explore, to live a life free of so much fear. So he became rude.

Aziraphale and Gabriel took longer to forgive each other.

It took Gabriel falling (lowercase f) for Beelzebub to understand.

It took Aziraphale seeing how chained Beelzebub and Gabriel were to their positions to understand.

But when they understood each other, they met where Eden once stood.

“We used to guard this place together, Gabriel.” Aziraphale chirped.

“That we did.” Gabriel nodded. “I miss those times. It was simpler. We were just two doves. No humans or complicated positions.” He admitted, looking at the ground as he did.

_ People in life drag you down, _

“Gabriel… it can be like that again.” Aziraphale turned to Gabriel. “I can show you the ways to skirt around heavenly detections, how to live like a human to avoid suspicion. We  _ can _ just be two doves again.”

_ If you get lost, you can always be found! _

Gabriel stayed silent for a long time before leaning on Aziraphale trustingly. “I’d like that, brother.”

_ Just know, you’re not alone. _

“Then it will happen, brother,” Aziraphale assured, sheltering the taller angel from the rain with his wing.

_ ‘Cause I’m gonna make this place your home. _

No one could tear apart the doves no matter how fragile they seemed, for as long as they were near each other, they were stronger for it..

_ Oh, ohh, ohhh oh… Oh, ooh oh… Oh, oh, ohhh… oh _

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used are Ho Hey by The Lumineers (title), This is Home by Cavetown (Raziel and Raphael) and Home by Phillip Phillips (Aziraphale and Gabriel). This is some soft shit. Cavetown is really good for writing Crowley and Beelzebub. Con-crit and comments, I beg of you. I’m really sorry I haven’t been updating, I uploaded this on a hotspot cos I don’t have internet. I put more detail into Crowley and Beelzebub’s cause I find my taste in music better for writing them and I listen to music while writing all the time (Spotify Offline mode for the win), so any changes you’d make to Gabriel and Azi?


End file.
